Witch Hunter
by alucardzero
Summary: En un lugar completamente oscuro se encontraba un chico flotando en esa inmensa oscuridad, la cual parecía no tener fin. se k es un mal sumari pero aun no estacompleto el prologo ustedes jusgen


hola chicos se k hace mucho k no he subido nada es por eso k he decidido subir este fic pero para acarar no es de mi propiedad es de roberto hernandes un buen amigo de facebook bueno sin mas preámbulos los dejo con su historia

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

En un lugar completamente oscuro se encontraba un chico flotando en esa inmensa oscuridad, la cual parecía no tener fin.

El chico no hacia absolutamente nada, solo se quedaba quieto con los ojos cerrados al menos hasta que una voz lo hace reaccionar.

-Kuro-sama… Kuro-sama – se escucha a lo lejos una voz suave, aparentemente de una chica.

-¿La voz de una chica? – abre los ojos el chico para ver de dónde provenía dicha voz, pero debido a la oscuridad no logro ver absolutamente nada.

Poco después de que el chico pasara buscando con la mirada, se puede escuchar claramente otra voz.

-Despie… llega… tard… la escu… onii… - la voz ahora parecía como si estuviera tartamudeando, sin mencionar que también se oía diferente.

-Que voz tan ruidosa – comenzó a molestarle dicha voz.

De repente cuando el chico cierra los ojos de nuevo, y en unos segundos los vuelve a abrir lo primero que hace es dar un grito de dolor, debido a que una chica muy parecida a él había saltado directamente en su estomago.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Karin?– gritaba obviamente molesto.

-Onii-chan, Si no te apresuras llegaras tarde a la escuela – dice una chica rubia, la cual sale de la

habitación mientras se reía en voz baja.

-Tsk, es muy molesto tener ese sueño día tras día – comienza a cambiarse, poniéndose el uniforme de su respectiva escuela.

-Kuro-sama… - se escucha de nuevo la misma voz suave que escucho dentro de su sueño.

-¿Eh? – Voltea a ver los alrededores de su cuarto – ¿quizá fue mi imaginación? – dicho esto bajo las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la cocina para desayunar.

-Buenos días – le saluda una mujer de cabello negro, cuando este entra a la cocina – espera un momento enseguida te sirvo el desayuno.

Después de comer y platicar con su hermana y su madre, este salió de su casa tomando camino a su escuela, de camino acompañaba su hermana menor hasta cierto punto, durante el camino precisamente cerca de un callejón sin salida varios chicos de otra escuela acorralan al chico pero el solo se queda viéndolos sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Oye, maldito Kuro – le llama uno de los chicos del grupo – al fin das la cara cobarde – grita visiblemente molesto el que parecía ser el líder el grupo.

-¿Porque eres tan molesto en la mañana? – Bosteza con aburrimiento al estar acostumbrado a ese

tipo de acontecimientos – acabemos con esto de una vez – finalizo el chico llamado Kuro.

Luego de finalizar la frase, Kuro se lanzo directo al grupo de chicos a los pocos minutos ya había

acabo con la mayoría de ellos quedando solo con su jefe.

Un poco alejados del lugar, en un edificio se podía ver una sombra de alguien con el cabello muy

largo esta persona estaba observando detenidamente la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo en

ese momento.

- Así que ese es el chico que fue elegido – habla para sí mismo el observador de tal espectáculo.

De un momento a otro la sombra desapareció dejando solo a ambos chicos

-No está mal – el jefe se mostraba realmente confiado a pesar de que todos sus subordinados

habían sido derrotados frente a sus ojos.

-Cierra la boca, eres realmente molesto – exclamo enojado – todos los días, envías a esos

debiluchos tras de mí, ¿acaso no eres capaz de hacer algo por ti mismo? – después de decir esas

palabras kuro se lanza al ataque.

El jefe del grupo se sorprende al ver la velocidad de Kuro.

-Eres bastante rápido – dijo parando la patada de Kuro y sonriendo – pero eso no será suficiente

para vencerme – lanza un golpe al rostro de su oponente intentado contra atacar pero Kuro lo

esquiva dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

-Tsk – se queja mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca – terminare con esto de u… – es incapaz

de terminar de hablar, ya que su oponente había aprovechado esa apertura para darle un puñetazo

en el estomago.

-No deberías distraerte, idiota – lanza un tercer golpe, que es detenido por su adversario con

mucha facilidad.

-Maldición – exclama un poco enfadado a la vez que suelta el puño de su rival – escucha a las

personas cuando te están hablando – se levanta sin mucho esfuerzo – podrías decirme al menos

¿quién diablos eres?

-Está bien, mi nombre es Shin – responde tranquilamente – aunque no tengo idea de para qué

quieres saberlo.

-Solamente, quiero saber el nombre del imbécil al que enviare al hospital, en este preciso

momento – luego de decir esas palabras Kuro toma la postura de un boxeador.

-Jajajajajaja, muy bien – se mostraba muy feliz por alguna razón– yo también peleare enserio –

dice mostrando también una postura de boxeo, sin embargo la suya era diferente a la de Kuro, ya

que toma la postura conocida como Peek-a-Boo, mientras que Kuro la de un boxeador normal.

-Así que eres un boxeado – sonríe Kuro – esto será más fácil de lo que pensé.

Kuro rápidamente se pone a la ofensiva, apenas dándole tiempo de reaccionar a su rival, Shin lo

único que logra hacer en ese poco tiempo es ponerse a la defensiva recibiendo los golpes de Kuro,

protegiéndose el rostro a cualquier costo.

-Tiene un fuerte defensa- elogia a su rival al ver que no baja la guardia sin importar cuando la

golpeara – pero.

Argh! – se queja Shin al recibir un fuerte golpe en el estomago, seguido de otros tres golpeas mas,

pero aun así se negaba a bajar sus brazos y seguía protegiéndose a pesar del dolor que sentía.

-¿A ver si puedes defenderte de esto? – Kuro da un pequeño salto hacia atrás, justo cuando este se

detiene, esta estira un poco su brazo derecho mientras se agachaba un poco y levantándose a una

gran velocidad aprovechando ese impulso para lanzar un puñetazo sumamente fuerte hacia arriba

haciendo que los dos brazos de Shin salieran despedidos hacia arriba por la gran fuerza del golpe.

-¡Mierda! No pensé que sería capaz de utilizar el "smash" – piensa este al recibir el impacto pero

no se da por vencido y en lugar de volver a defenderse comienza a golpear a una gran velocidad a

Kuro, el cual no es capaz de defenderse bien, recibiendo varios golpes en la cara y estomago.

-Agh! – Ahora era Kuro quien se quejaba por el dolor de los golpes que recién recibía - Cómo

pensé, ¿no puedo utilizarlo como él?, pero no importa – poniéndose en posición de nuevo – se

está poniendo cada vez más interesante.

-Lo mismo digo – por alguna razón, no era solo Kuro sino también Shin quien se mostraba feliz por

la pelea – acabemos con esto de una vez, ¡KURO! – grita antes de Salir al ataque.

-Sí, ¡Shin! – sale al ataque también.

Rápidamente ambos comienzan a intercambiar golpes el uno con el otro sin mostrar ninguna

diferencia, mediante pasa el tiempo ambos se iban haciendo cada vez más lentos sin embargo el

único que comenzaba a perder era Shin mientras que Kuro tomaba la delantera poco a poco hasta

que Shin cae de rodillas por el cansancio y dolor generado por el intercambio de golpes.

-Mal… dita sea – Shin se mostraba realmente frustrado por haber perdido el intercambio – aun,

aun no se acaba, aun no he pedido – se levanta haciendo un gran esfuerzo, una vez estuvo de pie

rápidamente toma su postura de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia Kuro con toda la intención de continuar

atacando.

Shin se puso al alcance de Kuro y comienza a lanzar golpes los cuales Kuro esquiva con mucha

facilidad al ser muchísimo más lentos que antes, Kuro al ver que su oponente apenas se mantenía

en pie comienza a tomar la ofensiva de nuevo, golpeando dos veces en el rostro pero aun así Shin

no retrocedía y poco a poco este conseguía esquivar los golpes de Kuro balanceándose de

izquierda a derecha, aumentando la velocidad cada vez mas.

-¡Esto es! – se sorprende mucho Kuro al ver como se formaba el símbolo del infinito con los

movimientos de Shin – Dempsey R… - nuevamente no es capaz de terminar de hablar al recibir una

ráfaga de golpes de lado a lado de parte de Shin.

Kuro aprieta lo más fuerte que puede su guardia para no recibir los fuertes puñetazos de Shin pero

debido a su sorpresa por dicho ataque no había reaccionado a tiempo para cubrirse de todos los

golpes.

-A este paso seré yo el que termine yendo a un hospital – piensa aun recibiendo los golpes, justo

en ese momento se le viene a la mente una escena donde se encontraban 2 chicos en un ring, uno

de ellos tenía las manos ensangrentadas y el otro estaba sangrando tirado en la lona – MALDISION

– grita molesto.

Después del gran grito, Kuro da un pequeño salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque.

-No escaparas – Shin se dispone a seguirlo, sin embargo Kuro ya tenía planeado algo en su contra.

En el momento en que Shin intenta avanzar para atacar a Kuro este se lleva un gran sorpresa al ver

cómo era Kuro quien se lanzaba a por él, pero no con un puñetazo sino que este al ver como Shin

estaba un poco agachado para realizar su técnica aprovecho para calcular el balanceo de Shin y

propinarle un rodillazo que le da de lleno en la cara lanzándolo contra un muro, dejándolo medio

inconsciente.

-Mald-ito tramposo – apenas y era capaz de hablar Shin.

-¿Tramposo? De qué diablos hablas – la forma de hablar de Kuro había cambiado de una voz un

poco tranquila a una voz que demostraba un gran enojo – no estamos en un ring, así que no es

necesario que siga las reglas del boxeo – este se dirige hacia Shin, el cual no podía moverse en ese

momento y lo sujeta del cuello de la camisa levantándolo- bien acabemos con eso, te dije que te

enviaría al hospital – se disponía a golpearlo en el rostro pero su brazo es detenido por alguien que

se encontraba atrás de él.

-Ya basta, si no quieres convertir en un criminal – lo detiene un chico de cabello plateado.

-No te metas, Wolf – suelta a Shin, dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente al chico recién llegadono

tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Escucha, es verdad que no es de mi importancia lo que hagas, pero es parte de mi trabajo como

presidente del comité de disciplina, el vigilar a los estudiantes problemáticos como tu - el chico de

cabello plateado se mostraba muy tranquilo a pesar de estar frente a uno de los delincuentes más

conocidos de su preparatoria.

- Aun no estamos en la escuela – le responde ya un poco más tranquilo kuro – pero está bien, que

sea como tú quieras, no soy tan idiota como para pelear contra todos ustedes juntos – al haberse

tranquilizado un poco, pudo ver que atrás de Wolf se encontraban 3 chicos y una chica atrás de él.

Bien dicho, vámonos – comienza a marcharse junto a sus compañeros - si no te das prisa llegaras

tarde – comenta antes de salir del callejón en el que se encontraban.

-Espe…ra aun no ha ter…minado – intenta levantarse Shin para seguir peleando, pero era inútil

porque Kuro ya se había marchado del lugar.

-Eres realmente un idiota – hacia aparición una chica de cabello negro - ya han pasado varios años,

era obvio que no se acordaría de ti.

-Déjame en paz, Yami – responde ya habiéndose recuperado un poco – Jajajajajaja, no has

cambiado nada, viejo amigo – en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa satisfactoria mientras se

quedaba viendo por donde se había marchado Kuro.

De nuevo en un lugar bastante apartado se encontraban 3 sombras, 2 de ellas tenían la estatura de

unos niños/as pequeños, mientras el otro, era lo bastante grande incluso un poco más que la altura

de un adulto normal.

-¿Así que ese chico es nuestro único obstáculo? – hablaba la sombra grande con una voz bastante

grave- no parece ser la gran cosa, a este paso será sencillo cumplir con mi objetivo.

Puede que sea así- ahora era una de los que estaban a su lado quien hablaba – el principal

problema, es que esta rodea de tipos que puedes significar un obstáculo mayor que el chico en sí.

Si se interponen, solamente debemos mataros – la sombra que se encontraba a la derecha era

quien decía esto con una sonrisa demoniaca en su rostro.

No importa, debemos cumplir nuestro objetivo a cualquier costo – el grandote hablaba muy

seguro de sí mismo, seguido las tres sombras desaparecieron del lugar.

Mientras tanto Kuro seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, lo

que le pareció extraño es que en el camino nunca volvió a ver de nuevo a Shin ni a sus amigos, este

una vez llego a la escuela, rápidamente comenzó a subir las escaleras ya que al estar en 2do año su

salón estaba en el segundo piso, cuando este entro al salón la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase

se movieron haciendo un camino hacia el pupitre de kuro el cual era el último de la 2da fila topada

a la pared.

-Lo mismo de siempre – se siente en su pupitre sin prestar atención al comportamiento de sus

compañeros.

-Buen Día, Kuro-san – saluda una chica rubia – ¿de nuevo estuviste en una pelea?- pregunta de

forma Cortez un poco preocupada por la condición de su compañero de clase.

-Tal y como puedes ver - su tono de voz se vuelve un poco amable –buen día Hikari, sobre mis

heridas no te preocupes, estoy bien – fue lo único que pudo decir al ver como la chica se

preocupada por él.

Hikari era una de las pocas personas de toda la escuela que tenía el valor de hablar con Kuro, lo

cual sorprendía a la mayoría de estudiantes ya que al ser una chica bastante amable y tímida, no

tendría el valor de hablar con alguien tan peligroso como Kuro pero a la chica eso no le importa en

lo mas mínimo mas por que se sentaba a su lado después de que Hikari tomara asiento ambos

pasaron hablando durante unos minutos hasta que sonó la campana y entrara el profesor para

iniciar la clase.

Las clases pasaron si ninguna novedad al igual que los recesos, en los cuales Kuro se la paso la

mayor parte del tiempo solo o acompañado por Hikari, después de la última clase justo cuando

todos estaban a punto de salir del salón para irse a sus hogares, aparece un chica de cabello negro

con guantes rojos la cual se dirige a uno de los últimos alumnos que se encontraban en el salón.

-Disculpa, ¿se encuentra un chico llamado Kuro? – Pregunta viendo dentro del salón – una amiga

me dijo que este era su salón.

-Si – responde este casi sin aliento, al sorprenderse la persona que tenía enfrente y mas por al tipo

que esa chica buscaba – es aquel chico de haya – señala a persona mencionada antes.

Gracias – entra al salón y comienza a caminar en dirección a la que le habían señalado, mientras

caminaba se podían escuchar los susurros de varios estudiantes.

Hey, que hace esa chica buscando a Kuro – comentaba una de las chicas el salón.

Pero si esa chica es Chi de primer año – hablaba otra chica del lugar.

¿Chi? – pregunta un chico intrigado.

Es bastante famosa entre los chicos, ya que a pesar de estar en primer año ha vencido a varios

chicos de tercer año, creo que esta en el club de box – responde otro de los individuos del salón.

Varios comenzaron a preguntarse qué hacia esa chica en ese sitio, aunque algunos al saber que

había vencido a los de tercero, se les hacia un poco obvio la razón por la cual se encontraba

buscando a Kuro.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Kirisaki Chi –se presenta haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Kuro-sempai,

¿podrías acompañarme un momento? – esta al subir su rostro se podía notar un pequeño sonrojo

en sus mejillas.

-Mmm, no tengo idea de que quieres, pero tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer – accede a la

petición de la chica – vamos – comienza a andar delante de la chica – nos vemos Hikari – se

despide.

-…-Hikari no es capaz de despedirse solamente se queda viendo un poco preocupada como ambos

salían del salón.

Ambos caminaron durante unos minutos hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la escuela, en ese lugar

no se encontraba nadie alrededor, una vez llegaron al lugar la chica fue la primera en hablar.

-kuro-sempai, ¿supongo que puedes imaginarte para que te traído aquí verdad? – poniéndose en

posición, tomando la postura de una luchar de muay thai.

-Era de esperar, después de todo es imposible que una chica tan linda se me fuera a declarar -

subiendo su guardia – ¿estás segura de esto?

-Claro que estoy segura – de repente su actitud cambia un poco – la pregunta seria, ¿si eres tu

quien está seguro o no?

-¿Seguro de que? De la pelea – pregunta extrañado no por la pregunta sino por el cambio de

actitud de la chica, ya que antes parecía ser una chica alegre pero ahora era diferente, aunque esta

aun mantenía su sonrisa era muy diferente a la sonrisa inocente que tenía antes.

-¡Seguro de no huir de este lugar!- dicho esto Chi rápidamente ataca a Kuro el cual levanta su

guardia para protegerse siendo aun así contra una reja de acero – se cabo Sempai.

En el momento en que Chi arremete de nuevo contra Kuro, este rápidamente se incorpora como

puede y se agacha para evadir el puñetazo de la chica el cual termina impactando contra la reja

rompiéndola, hiriendo bastante la mano de Chi.

-Que lastim… ¡pero qué! – se sorprende de sobre manera al darse cuenta de que no puede

mover para nada el brazo con el que se cubrió el primero golpe también por el gran dolor que

sentía en ese lugar – ¿esta… roto?

-Jajajajajaja – comienza a reírse Chi – es imposible que un simple humano sea capaz de salir ileso

al recibir uno de mis golpes, incluso si se ha defendido de él – las sorpresas no se acababan ahí, ya

que la sangre que salía de las cortadas que tenía en la mano estaba flotando alrededor de esta, la

chica al hacer un gesto con la mano, comienza a hacer que la sangre comience a tomar la forma de

una daño roja.

-¿Qué demonios eres? – No podía creer lo que estaba viendo - ¿qué es lo que quieres? – lo único

que podía hacer era sujetarse el brazo lastimado y soportar el dolor que sentía.

-Que, ¿que soy? – comienza a preguntarse si responder o no a sus preguntar – mi nombre es Chi y

soy una Ketsueki no Majo (Bruja de Sangre), sobre tu otra pregunta, quiero ¡ TU VIDA! – Rápidamente

ataca con la intención de matar a Kuro apuntando directamente a su corazón pero recibe un ataque antes de

que pudiera apuñar al chico-

-¡No! – Grita Hikari dándole un golpe con ambas manos abierta a Chi haciendo que esta salga

despedida rompiendo uno de los muros del gimnasio de la escuela – te encuentras bien kuro-sama

– esta rápidamente se dirige hacia el chico – no te muevas por favor.

-¡Hikari! – Sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer la chica – ¿qué haces aquí?

-Dejemos eso para después – reacciona ante la sed de sangre de la chica que recién había

golpeado.

¿QUIEN DIABLOS ERES? – Grita enfurecida saliendo del edificio – Tsk, tarde mucho – se regaña a si

misma al darse cuenta de quién era la chica que la había atacado antes - pero no importa, tengo

que matarlo de una vez.

Nuevamente Chi se dirige con la intención de matar a Kuro pero Hikari rápidamente se para frente

al chico con la intención de protegerlo pero le es inútil ya que Chi la evade con una gran facilidad

llevo donde su objetivo, justo cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe final a Kuro el cuerpo de

Hikari comienza a brillar hasta convertirse en una luz que siega momentáneamente a todos, la luz

se dirige al cuerpo de de Kuro, cuando ambos tanto Chi como Kuro recuperaron la vista se

mostraron un poco sorprendidos mas Chi que Kuro ya que la daga que había creado con su sangre

había impactado pero no en el cuerpo del chico, sino en unos guantes dorados que tenían grabada

la palabra HOLY.

-¿Pero qué es esto? – comienza a ver lo guantes que tenía en las manos y que no llevaba puesto

hace unos segundos – ¿qué está pasando?

-Deja de hacerme las cosas más difíciles, maldito humano – cada vez se mostraba más molesta la

autoproclamada bruja.

-DETENTE, CHI –se escucha el grito de una voz grave –HAS FALLADO LA MISION, REGRESA AL ESCONDITE DE INMEDIATO.

-Tsk, nos veremos en otra ocasión humano – esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer del lugar –

De repente los guantes de que poseía Kuro comienzan a brillar desapareciendo, mientras que a la vez aparecía Hikari frente a un inconsciente chico.

-¡Kuro-sama!… ¡Kuro-sama! – llama varias veces al chico el cual estaba completamente noqueado en el suelo.

En un lugar muy cercano de ahí, justo en la una de las torres de la institución escolar se encontraban 5 personas, entre ellas el que más destacaba era un chico de cabello plateado que estaba parado frente a sus 4 compañeros.

-Esto se volverá más divertido – se mostraba sonriendo luego de ver lo que acababa de ocurrir –

bienvenido a nuestro mundo, Kurokami

* * *

><p>bueno hay esta el prologo ustedes deciden si subimos la continuacion o no y diganme esta hisotria merece un mensaje<p>

bay se despide el sensual y ardiente ALUCARDZERO


End file.
